The Wizard and the Wagtail
by jamnaz79
Summary: It was four years since the war for magical Britain was over and Harry Potter needed to get away. He won the war and saved the world but he never actually had seen much of that world. A trip to Japan to study and learn from a different culture was interrupted by a falling beautiful young woman. What will Harry do when surrounded by beautiful women in a planned war? Small Harem
1. A girl from the sky

Harry Potter and the Wagtails

By: Jamnaz79

Crossover of Harry Potter and Sekirei

Notice: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not known Sekirei. I do not make anything off of this story now or ever. I just am writing this for fun and for an interesting what it. Plus Harry deserves better than ending up with the evil ginger.

~~ HP & W ~~

Harry exited the plane with a bright smile on his face. They had just landed in Shinto Teito Japan far away from home. The fact that he was on the other side of the world was the exact reason why he was here. It had been a hard four years since the war and he needed time away from England.

The young man had just recently turned twenty one years old. Since the war ended Harry decided he didn't want to become an Auror. After all if you had a Dark Lord chasing you all of your life why in gods names would you want to hunt others? Honestly the idea of rebuilding the magical world didn't appeal to him much either. He had been an outsider in his years in the magical world so far. He had been hated, slandered, reviled and treated as dirt. He had saved those same people that would have happily sold him away to the former Lord Voldemort for power. Sure he had a fortune and lordship sitting there for him. Those things would still be there for him after he grew up and traveled to see the world a bit.

So instead of jumping into the middle of the magical world Harry decided to learn about the muggle world. Sure he had been "raised" in the muggle world. But, really he knew nothing of it. So instead he spent the last four years with tutors and travel. He learned all of the mathematics, science, geography, history, foreign language (Japanese) and schooling that he would have received at a normal education in Britain. That is not to say he didn't enjoy learning a bit more magic. He did after all have the Black and Potter family libraries to enjoy. Still he managed to actually test out for his grades for the muggle schools with a bit of help from the magical and muggle government to get a certificate so he could attend a University. So here he was.

Shinto Teito had once been known as Tokyo before it was bought by the mysterious MBI Corporation. MBI was the world leader in the service of muggle medical technology. While not quite as good as magical healing that he was very familiar with over the years. MBI had revolutionized the world's medical work with their new treatments.

Harry was in Shinto Teito to study at Tokyo U. He had figured even if he went to a traditional school like Cambridge in England he would have to deal with his fame. He was sure that the magical culture of Japan may know of Harry Potter too, but he wouldn't be as famous or renowned. So it was a fresh start, a new chance to learn a different culture and a chance to see the large world he had literately died for once to protect.

The train took Harry from the airport to the middle of Shinto Teito. He had acquired a condo in a high rise a few blocks of Tokyo U. He had the galleons to spend so he might as well enjoy them. Supposedly it was a four bedroom penthouse high in the building with a great view of the city. The place was supposedly fully furnished and ready for him. There was only one problem. Harry had no idea where he was or where he had to go!

So the twenty one year old wandered around the city looking for the condo that supposedly was his. It wasn't always a bad thing to get lost, that was a lesson from Luna. Sometimes he had to step back and just enjoy the walk. Except today he had just finished a twenty hour series of flights across the world. Perhaps he should have taken a portkey instead of muggle transport? But, if he did that then he would most likely been tracked by the magical media. This way was surely better.

Harry was so lost in the city and his thoughts from exhaustion that he never noticed the large shadow growing from above him. If it had been a few years ago his reaction would have been to draw his wand and shoot first and ask questions later. That reaction would have been a constant vigilance that would have been old Mad-eye proud. Unfortunately Harry in the last few years had started to lose a bit of those reflexes. Luckily he still had the reflexes of a seeker born true, he noticed the girl falling to her doom when she was almost on top of him. He reacted right away reaching out to catch her. His arms sprung up just in time as she fell down.

"Kyaaa! Get out of the way!" The call of the girl rang out just as she landed onto Harry into a pile of dust. It took a moment to realize what happened but slowly he raised his head upwards to look at the girl he 'caught'. The view was Harry found before him was a set of white panties wrapped around a perfected proportioned behind that was sticking up into his face. The girl slowly scooted forward to sit removing the amazing view of her covered center from his eyes.

Harry swallowed when he finally got a view of the girl. Sure over his life the boy-who-lived got to see many beautiful women at Hogwarts. The witches almost always seemed to be enchantingly beautiful women. Hell, he got to see Fleur Delacour in a bathing suit dripping wet. But the girl before him now put the witches to shame. She had short cut brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were a too large dark brown opened wide as they stared at him. Her face was cute with a tiny mouth and small pert nose. But her body was one that would make most men drool with desire. She had an almost too large chest barely covered up by a long sleeved shrine maiden costume. Her long legs muscular like a dancer were barely covered by a short pink skirt. The girl muttered under her breath in Japanese, "I knew that was too high to jump from…"

Harry barely closed his mouth with a snap too keep himself from staring. He recovered a bit, despite having a girl the sky. A slight smirk touched his lips as he remembered Hermione once told him that he never would realize a girl liked him even if she fell on top of him. Well not to waste a chance with such a beauty, "Are you okay?"

Her tiny mouth opened up with a bright smile. For a moment Harry felt his chest constrict that the beauty of that smile. "Thank you Sir. You must have caught me. Are you alright?"

Harry glanced over his body quickly only a few scuff marks but little more on his brand new clothing. He smiled back at her, "I am fine. I am just happy to help. What were you doing?"

The girl was about to respond when at once she dove at Harry tackling him to the ground. Again her felt her large chest pressed against his face as she screamed, "Look out!"

It was at that moment a large explosion of lightning erupted above the two of them in a light show. Harry could feel the static electricity as the air shimmered and his hair even started to stand up, more than normal at least. His fingertips itched now to pull his wand but still he kept it in his holster hidden away. He had learned over the years to watch first before just reacting. A pair of voices called down to the two of them ended his debate. "There is no use running! Come out and fight!"

Harry slid his head away from behind caught by the large breasts this mysterious girl to look up at the sky. Standing on the building he caught a double glimpse of beauty. A pair of twins both of them wearing black leather that looked to fit in a BDSM club stared down at him. The way they were looking, it appeared they were itching for a fight. Who knew Japan had so many witches that weren't afraid to be out in the open. What about the statue of secrecy? He was sure that Japan was part of the ICW. But here were two witches that seem to be throwing around lightning, without a wand, in broad daylight!

The cute girl Harry had caught earlier started to stand up allowing him up too. She actually pulled him up by the hand, which had not noticed till now was still holding onto her. She looked up at the two strangely dressed witches and yelled back at them, "I won't fight yet!"

Harry stood up with at much dignity as he could. He started to brush himself off with his free hand yet kept his eyes locked onto the twins above. Just as he was about to flick his wrist which would summon his wand the girl started to run. Of course she was still holding Harry's hand so he was pulled with her. Holy shit she could run. She started to run and drag him with her faster than he thought was possible! She must have been running over thirty kilometers an hour! He was just dragged along for the ride for the next ten minutes!

Finally after a few miles and a dislocated shoulder for Harry they came to a stop. The girl was breathing hard just as he was. He leaned over with his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. The girl though stood up and smiled brightly at him again which seemed to melt the young man's heart. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to involve you."

Harry waved her off with his right hand as he breathed heavily, "It is fine. I understand our world. I am not a muggle. But, I didn't know that witches here were in the open so blatantly."

The cute girl turned her head to the side looking at him confused for a time, "Muggles? Witches?"

'_Oh bugger! I shouldn't have said anything, but if they aren't part of the magical world what were those girls?'_ The stray thought quickly ran through Harry's head before he studied the girl again. He gave his best smile towards her, "Nothing, I am from England so I am still learning your ways here. We never introduced ourselves before…"

The young girl blinked a few times then smiled brightly before bouncing on the balls of her feet and slapping her hands together twice. The move gave a lovely bouncing vision before the eyes of Harry, "That is right! I am so sorry for now doing so earlier. How rude of me! They call me Musubi."

Harry bowed in traditional Japanese style, or at least how he read was their way before the girl, "A pleasure to meet you Musubi. I am Harry Potter."

Musubi smiled and bowed back to Harry repeatedly and cutely, "Thank you Potter-san for helping me."

Harry rubbed the back of his head against his wild Potter style hair, "It was nothing Musubi. I was just trying to find my new place when we met. I am sure anyone could have helped your landing."

Just as Harry finished speaking the girl seemed to faint before his eyes. She dropped down the ground, again Harry catching her as she passed out. When this happened he could see how exhausted she looked. A slight frown crossed his lips before he whispered to himself, "Why me?"

Harry gently laid her down and flagged down a cab. He explained to the cabby his "date" passed out and paid a obscene tip to have the person drive them to his new condo. He placed her into a guest room bed then passed out himself. Of course Harry Potter would find a way to get himself into trouble when he was across the world from home. Only he and his 'saving people thing' could find a way to make this happen. A slight smile crossed his lips as he passed out to sleep, he had to admit to himself he really did enjoy saving beautiful girls.

**Author note: This would be a rough first note for a Sekirei and Harry Potter story. Harry would be 4 years after the war finished and would be going to Japan to escape a bit of England and a chance to see the world. Events of HP up to before the epilogue would be standard. Harry would have changed and grown up a bit since then. But, I think it would be an interesting concept. I am not certain who besides Musubi (88) I would put into the story. I would limit the story to 5 in the Harem max and most likely less. Anyone like the idea? Any suggestions for it?**


	2. I am a what?

Harry Potter and the Wagtails

By: Jamnaz79

Crossover of Harry Potter and Sekirei

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not known Sekirei. I do not make anything off of this story now or ever. I just am writing this for fun and for an interesting what it. Plus Harry deserves better than ending up with the evil ginger.**

**Note: There will be lime parts in this story often – it is rated M for a reason.**

~~ HP & W ~~

_Just as Harry finished speaking the girl seemed to faint before his eyes. She dropped down the ground, again Harry catching her as she passed out. When this happened he could see how exhausted she looked. A slight frown crossed his lips before he whispered to himself, "Why me?"_

_Harry gently laid her down and flagged down a cab. He explained to the cabby his "date" passed out and paid a obscene tip to have the person drive them to his new condo. He placed her into a guest room bed then passed out himself. Of course Harry Potter would find a way to get himself into trouble when he was across the world from home. Only he and his 'saving people thing' could find a way to make this happen. A slight smile crossed his lips as he passed out to sleep, he had to admit to himself he really did enjoy saving beautiful girls._

~~ HP & W ~~

The pillow was so warm and soft. In fact it was the best pillow he remembered ever slept on. The pillow was far better than the pillows from his old dorm room back at Hogwarts. Truly there was only one thing that could make it better, the fact that there were two pillows. Harry rubbed his face against them as he snuggled tightly to the warm pillows. His chin with brushed against the pillow with his scratchy skin from unshaven black hair. His lips brushed gently parted against a small point at the top of the pillow. His open lips letting hot warm air slip out brushing against the pillow.

The young man wrapped his arms around the pillows and squeezed them tightly to him. It was only then that he heard the soft moan. Finally his mind started to process the fact that the pillows were warm. The lingering scent of lavender and sweat filled is nostrils as he took a breath. Still not opening his eyes he slid his hands fingers open downwards to grasp the top of his new favorite pillows and squeeze. He could now feel the hard little nubs on top of the massive sized chest. Very slowly Harry allowed his eyes to open up.

When his gaze finally opened he found himself laying not alone on his over-sized futon. Instead there a beautiful brunette there joining him. The girl, who had the night before worn a sexy shrine maiden costume now was stripped to the bare. Funny, he never remembered taking her to bed last night. Actually he remembered putting her into her own bed. Still, Harry had grown out of the awkward youngster into a young man that now didn't turn away from flesh. That said the sight before him was truly worthy of a pensive memory someday. The mounds on the girl stood up from her back, she was simply ravishing. Her chest was almost too large to fit on her small form. Even more Musubi's chest was far more perky then any witch he remembered. A smile crossed his lips as he nuzzled his head back into her chest and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close to him. Hell, if He was fates bitch for most of his life he definitely deserved some perks for once. Why ruin a good thing?

Another hour passed as Harry enjoyed the glow of the morning, then again almost any sane man would. Finally the necessary evils of human nature called. So he slipped form the futon leaving the girl uncovered as he made his way to the restroom. He did pause a moment at the door to glance back at the uncovered view with a smile before he disappeared into the restroom for a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later he returned and went to the kitchen. There he got to work and fixed a small breakfast for two with some eggs, bangers, potatoes cut and seared in a pan with spices for chips. He set the table and poured himself a cup of tea before he returned to the room with his guest.

Harry watched again the body of the woman, it was something spectacular. While he was not a man to take advantage of an unconscious woman on purpose some things were not above his Gryffindor moral code. This was a woman who had snuck into his own bed, not a truly uncommon occurrence after the war with his notoriety in the wizarding world.

Finally Harry sighed deciding enough was enough. He flicked his wrist and a familiar wand appeared in his right hand. The wand had once been in the hands of Grindelwald, followed by Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort and finally himself. The Elder wand, one of a trio of artifacts from his ancestors that he had control over which made him officially the master of death. Not that he knew what that really meant. Still the wand was powerful and had its uses. A wordless spell later and a small stream of water shot from the wand into the face of the young sleeping lady.

While Musubi leapt up in shock, Harry stowed away his wand without a word. The girl shivered and looked around in surprise at finding herself soaking wet. She looked around wide eyed spotting Harry at once. Still she gave a large stretch with her arms upwards as a yawn escaped her lips seeming unconcerned with her naked chest, "Morning Harry-sama. Did I oversleep?"

Harry smiled brightly at the girl, more than a bit surprise she wasn't running away. It seemed that Musubi either didn't care much for being naked in front of a boy or for some reason she was extremely trusting. "It seems you did Musubi. I have breakfast ready in the dining chamber. When you are dressed please come join me. It is just down the hall and to the right."

The young man gave the woman a smile before departing. The thought of food was a quick decider and only moments later Musubi was dressed to join Harry. It would have impressed Harry how quickly she could move at the mention of food but then he knew Ronald Weasley. The ginger was a human vacuum cleaner when it came to food and would outrace a nundu for a piece of cheese. Still Musubi seemed to be close to him in manners and the ability to put away food.

Harry picked at his food, even now years later he was a picky eater. For one he never would eat anything fried, after watching the Dursley family eat like pigs at a trough for years on fried food he put it off. Furthermore he was in Shinto Teito to study muggle medicine. After spending years ending up in a magical infirmary he decided to become a doctor himself, except instead of just being a physician in the magical world he wanted to become one in the muggle one as well. This way he could try to use knowledge from both worlds to help his people. Hermione had been ecstatic at his decision when he told her. Of course working towards this goal he had learned a lot of patience. That patience was tested now as he watched the intriguing girl put away food in a rate that would do a Weasley proud.

Finally when it seemed she was starting to slow down Harry lowered his cup of tea and broke the silence, "so Musubi, you appear to have liked my bed instead of your own. Was there a particular reason?"

The girl blinked with wide eyes in surprise. It was almost as if she was processing his question, Harry had to wonder if the girl was perhaps slow. He let out a sigh and decided a different route to take, "So what do you do Musubi?"

"I just left MBI to search for my Ashikabi. I am going to become the strongest Sekirei and win to be granted ascension to the gift of the gods!" Musubi spoke rapidly and more excited by the moment. By the end of her statement she was standing with her right fist up into the air.

Harry just looked at the girl as if she had grown three heads like Fluffy. He blinked a few times then frowned, "So what is an Ashikabi?"

Musubi lowered her fist turning to look down at Harry blinking a few times in thoughts. She then spoke up, "An Ashikabi is a sekirei's destined one. They are the one that will make them whole. They are someone precious."

With each word spoke the girl seemed to subconsciously step closer to Harry. She was not even realizing it when she was leaning over the table slowly stopping at the last word of precious when she was right before his lips. She whispered with a shiver, "I feel hot all over Harry-sama. I don't understand it."

The girls face had turned flushed. Her body seemed to shiver at the tingle in the air. Her eyes were slowly lidded as she leaned closer and closer to Harry. What was more Harry could feel magic radiating around her pulling at him. It was subtle not like the extreme powers of Imperio curse. Instead the pull was closer to a weak Veela aura drawing him closer to the girl just as she moved towards him. Unconsciously Harry flicked his wand into his hand under the table ready if this was a trap, Constant vigilance after all!

Musubi did not strike at Harry and definitely wasn't a threat instead the girl leaned so close she crawled across the table. Her chest was heaving in deep slow breaths accenting her cleavage. Her eyes still heavily lidded as her lips opened letting her hot breath rush against Harry's lips which were centimeters away. Harry could feel the draw come stronger between them and decided to give in since there appeared to be no problem. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers tightly sealing together the pair in a kiss.

It was not a surprise that the kiss was electric with a charge of magic almost flowing through their mouth. He could feel her presence tightly pulling at him as his tongue parted her lips to steal into her mouth. What did surprise Harry was the massive set of magic that flowed from the back of the girl. It took on a visual component as giant beautiful wings of a bird appeared behind the back of the girl. The kiss only lasted thirty seconds but it was a thirty seconds of burning passion. Slowly Harry pulled away, mostly because of the display of magic behind the girl. When he pulled back she whispered softly, "My Ashikabi-sama."

He couldn't help a silly grin that touched his lips even as he raised his occlumency shield up. He quickly tossed his emotions into a fire burning them away trying to pull his mind back into order. Harry had learned this trick after going through the Black family library and finding a book about occlumency shields. It was a different approach of clearing the mind as Snape would snap out but more effective. He burned it away in a single flame. Once his motions left him in a void he could now feel a difference in him. It wasn't in a bad way but when he thought about the beautiful girl before him he could feel her presence. It was hard to explain but he had once spoken to Bill about Fleur and their 'bond'. This felt close to how the wizard had described the feeling with the beautiful French Veela. This only begged more questions, were Sekirei Veela? Before he could ask the TV in the apartment flicked on.

A tall spikey haired man with glasses appeared on the television that had been off only a moment before. The man looked to be dressed in a business suit with a cloak overtop of it. He looked around as if he could peer into the room with Harry and Musubi. Then the man smiled brightly as he raised his arms, "Welcome and congrats on becoming magnificently chosen to be the Ashikabi of Sekirei number 88 Musubi!"

For a moment the man looked down and frowned in concern before he glanced back at the man, "Harry James Potter, Baron of Rotherfield and Grandison. I see that you are a medical student at Tokyo U but there is little other records in existence for you young man. You are an interesting mystery for the Sekirei Plan, the Game of the Gods!"

Musubi bounced up and down now standing to the side and waved at the television, "Hello Professor!"

The strange grey haired man smiled at the beautiful Sekirei, "Hello to you too Musubi. I hope you are doing well."

"I am Professor! I found my Ashikabi!" The girl exclaimed brightly with happiness plainly written over her face.

Harry kept quiet watching the man; he knew the face of the man from the muggle papers and studies he had completed before coming to Japan. The man was Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world in MBI. They were renowned for their medical research. In face the Potter family trust had five percent of the company in stock under a number of smaller unrelated companies. Why was this man and how this man was communicating through the television. What the hell was this Sekirei plan too? There was too many questions and not enough answers. He cleared his throat to draw back the attention of the man. "What are Sekirei?"

The man chuckled brightly with amusement in his eyes, "A good question and a tough one to answer. Sekirei are just like you or I but they are beings born with amazing powers in either physical or magical respects. Some may be strong like Musubi and could bend steel bars. Others can shoot lightning or ice from their arms at will. You will find in the game that out of the one hundred and eight of them they are all unique."

"And what is this Sekirei Plan?" Harry calmly lifted up a glass of tea to sip from it as he studied the man. He kept his occlumency shields locked tight not to betray any emotion.

"The Sekirei Plan is a game to determine which Ashikabi and Sekirei will become the strongest pairing. The rules are simple. There are one hundred and eight freed Sekirei. These Sekirei are claimed by numerous Ashikabi who can have one or more Sekirei each. They then allow their Sekirei to fight and fight till there is only one Ashikabi standing. The last Sekirei will be given the ability to ascend and the Ashikabi will hold the fate of the world in his or her hands!" The man spoke while gesturing his left wide open. He finished talking an let out a bright loud obnoxious laugh.

Harry took another sip of his tea as he watched the strange Asian man sputter on about a little self-made war. He raised an eyebrow and lowered his tea cup, "So you are saying you have captured one hundred and eight girls and did little experiments on them to make them have strange powers. MBI then released them into the general public to fight a little war to see who is strongest. The winner will get to decide what happens with these girls in the future?"

"Excellent in one Mr. Potter, now any further questions you can speak with Musubi." The man smiled and waved before he flickered away.

Harry shook his head slightly at the strange man then turned his gaze towards the excitable Sekirei. She looked back at him with stars in her eyes as she bounced up and down happily. "I will win for you Ashikabi-sama. Together we will ascend and you will get to choose the fate of the world!"

**Author Note: I know they are shorter chapters then normal for my stories but I wanted to get this started with a few interesting chapters. I will work be rereading the manga to refresh everything in my head. Too bad it was never a light novel else I would read that too. Still I think it is fascinating the possibilities that this crossover could bring in the future. Do you like it so far? I figured out two of the girls that Harry will have and it will be a max of five. Anyone wants to make an OC suggestion I am all ears for it. (Also his harem will not contain Miya sorry). One final thing Harry in this story is older and wiser and accepted then Minato in the story. I don't expect him to turn away from the attentions of beautiful Sekirei too much. That said I will try to not make it smutty.**


	3. A lost woman in a park

Harry Potter and the Wagtails

By: Jamnaz79

Crossover of Harry Potter and Sekirei

**Notice: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not known Sekirei. I do not make anything off of this story now or ever. I just am writing this for fun and for an interesting what it. Plus Harry deserves better than ending up with the evil ginger.**

"_Excellent in one Mr. Potter, now any further questions you can speak with Musubi." The man smiled and waved before he flickered away._

_Harry shook his head slightly at the strange man then turned his gaze towards the excitable Sekirei. She looked back at him with stars in her eyes as she bounced up and down happily. "I will win for you Ashikabi-sama. Together we will ascend and you will get to choose the fate of the world!"_

~~~ HP & W ~~~

The television flicked off as the strange CEO of MBI disappeared from view. Harry turned back to look at Musubi who was staring at him with stars in her eyes. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered that look, hell he had slept with more than a few women with that look. Normally it would be associated to a witch that wanted a piece of the Man-who-won. Of course he hadn't been worried about that for some time now since he came to the muggle world. Plus Musubi didn't know of the titles he held or even that he was a wizard. Instead the beautiful woman before him was some type of alien that wanted him to be her master. What was more interesting was there was a competition to decide the fate of all of the aliens that seemed to have the ability to use magic. What the hell, he was Harry Potter, Fate's bitch.

"So, You are my Sekirei correct Musubi?" Harry asked absently to start the conversation.

"Yes Ashikabi-Sama. I will be your Sekirei and I will make certain to win for you!" She smiled brightly as she jumped up and down, her clothing barely containing her bountiful assets.

Harry coughed lightly behind his hand as he watched her display with eager eyes. "I am sure you will, but if this is a competition, should we not acquire a team?"

"A team? You mean like getting more Sekirei to join us?" She asked the question before tilting her head to the side in curiosity. An intense look of concentration came over the girls face as she wrinkled her little nose up cutely.

Harry had to fight back the need to say ahhh out loud instead he smiled. He reached with his left hand and brushed his fingertips against her cheek amazing how she leaned her head downwards like a cat seeking a scratching. He gently brushed his fingertips against her cheek and let out a deep breath, "Musubi, we are fighting for the fate of your people. If we win than we can choose what happens to them. I would see them free of MBI and not be forced to fight. Let them find people they can love. I can help them to disappear from the muggle world into my own. There they can find others to live with quite happily. To do that though we would need others to join us."

"You want to be able to let all Sekirei find happiness and be free Ashikabi-sama? I knew I picked the best Ashikabi possible!" She smiles excited and bounced up and down again, her shirt barely covering her rather large chest as she did.

A small smile crept over the lips of the young man as he smiled brightly at her display of happiness. She might be a little slow, but she seemed a wonderful girl, "Good then you understand. You won't have a problem if we find others that feel the same way? I promise I would not force anyone but if we find any other Sekirei that want to join us. You will not be against it?"

Musubi quickly shook her head back and forth as she smiled brightly at her master. She turned her head to the side and pressed her lips against the man's palm once, "No, I would love to have sisters."

"Wonderful, let us get dressed and start looking. If we are going to play this game of the gods, I will play to win." Harry slowly stood up and offered a hand to Musubi who gladly took it. He guided her to the bedroom to change and get ready for the day.

~~~ HP & W ~~~

The man known as Harry Potter had one thing going for him throughout his life, his luck. Sure sometimes it would be the worst luck the world has ever seen. But, other times he would have the best luck known to man. It was that good luck that helped him to survive his early years in conflicts against Voldemort. I mean how else would you explain the basilisk or Quirrelmort just to name two instances? Jumping onto the back of a fully grown mountain troll and somehow surviving? Sure, that isn't luck.

It would be the same luck that had the young man find out his new condo is just across from a lovely park. When he found the place online he liked the idea of the open space for a place that he could meditate when he needed a bit of peace and to organize his thoughts. So it was first to that park that he took his new life partner. He figured a nice walk in the park could clear his thoughts to help him to search for these Sekirei. It should be rather difficult to find one hundred and seven individuals in a city of millions. Harry had to think up a few plans.

He let Musubi run around the park some and play a bit. The Sekirei acted like she had never been in a park growing up. Which was true, Musubi had never been to a park before. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl running through clearings, dancing under tree limbs and kicking through flowers. It was a beautiful sight, worthy of a painting. Too bad he didn't have the skill.

Harry settled down onto a bench quietly as he watched her run around and using the time to think. Slowly Harry closed his eyes to concentrate and ignore the world around him. It was a skill he had picked up with Occlumency, how to drive out the world and just think over ideas. The plan, would be to acquire a group of Sekirei and determine and plan out how to use them as a battle group. In the war he had some experience with fighting a unit. This would be a perfect opportunity to see these wonderful women in action. That brought up another question, what were their powers? He could swear that Musubi had a magical core. Could she use a wand and cast spells if she was taught? This Sekirei bond seemed so much like the bond of a Veela it may be worth looking into it further. No matter what he did, Harry couldn't just depend on luck to be able to let him find other Sekirei.

The raven haired man rubbed his forehead as he opened eyes and blinked. Across the meadow was a park bench directly across from him. While Musubi had been before wandering around the clearing she was now standing before the park bench. From what Harry could see there seemed to be a woman seated on that bench. Knowing that it was possible that Musubi was getting into trouble Harry quickly stood up and started to move towards her.

When he got closer he started to look over the woman. While she looked very different from Musubi she seemed to be alike to her. It took a moment for Harry to realize that she felt the same as Musubi within. She too had a magical core, the question now became was she a witch or a Sekirei. One look at the beautiful woman quickly solved that dilemma.

The young woman had short light brown hair that barely covered up the Sekirei symbol on her forehead. Her face at the moment was downcast looking at her feet even though Musubi was obviously excitedly talking to her. She was wearing only a white lab coat that did nothing to cover up her assets, which looked perhaps even larger than Musubi's own. Her cute little feet were bare to the air and had grass stains on them. It was plain to see she had been left here, or cast out at least and now found herself here alone. There was a look of suppression of her emotions, blankness but he knew that look. It was the look he had often when he was younger, the look of someone that feels they are unworthy, and that they are lost to the world.

Harry still had his own saving people problem and this situation was no exception. He could see a beautiful young woman that was deeply troubled. He yearned to do what he always seemed to do when he saw troubles for others and try to help. Perhaps it was wrong of him to always want to be the hero, but in this instance he was almost certain that he could make a difference in this young woman's life. He slowly crossed the clearing before stopping only a few feet from Musubi.

The girl was hopping up and down almost squealing with excitement, "And then he took me as his Sekirei! Not only did he save me, he rescued me from everything. I was being chased of course by the twins but he stopped them from getting me and gave me a chance. He was wonderful my Ashikabi-sama!"

Harry couldn't help the small smile the crossed his lips at hearing the excitement of the young woman. He could almost feel like she had a youth in her that he never got to experience himself, perhaps he never would despite his young age. He gently reached up and touched her shoulder.

Musubi froze as soon as she felt the touch and unconsciously turned her head towards his hand almost like a kitten seeking a scratch.

Harry obliged by brushing his fingertips along her cheek before he whispered, "Who is your friend Musubi?"

That was when the young woman on the bench looked up. Her face was beautiful but marred by the face of the bank expression. It was the eyes though that brought his heart to shame. He had been right about her because in those light grey eyes he saw the same lost expression that he had felt many times in his life when he was Dumbledore's pawn. Again the Gryffindor in Harry ached to help the young woman.

Musubi did not see this or at least didn't realize it; instead she smiled brightly, "This is Akitsu! She is a Sekirei too! I was just telling her how wonderful it is to find my Ashikabi and trying to explain what it feels like…."

"Yes it is wonderful that I was able to find you." Harry smiled brightly then leaned over to give his excitable Sekirei a kiss on the cheek.

The young woman turned crimson in the cheeks and held her hands up to her chest as she looked with big eyes filled with happiness at Harry.

Harry turned towards the young woman at the bench and he could see now her pain seemed far deeper than moments before. At first he was concerned at the sight, because he had somehow hurt her with the display and that was the opposite of his goal. Instead he lowered down to one knee so he would be looking up at her, "Hello Akitsu-san. As Musubi said I am Harry Potter. I notice that you seem to be in need of clothing. Would you like some help? I think some of Musubi's clothing might fit you."

The young woman on the park bench looked down at him in confusion. It was plainly written over her features she was uncertain about him and his offer. She didn't speak at his offer at all instead she merely quietly stared at him.

The raven haired man fought down his concern for the young woman instead smiling warmly to her, "We can also give you a hot meal, perhaps a nice shower may be good for you? You look like you have a rough few days."

The brown haired beauty still stared at him not speaking at all for a long time. He eyes though locked onto his with emotions that now Harry could not clearly read. Finally after a full two minutes she broke the silence and whispered, "Why?"

Harry blinked once then whispered back to her, "You need to be clearer about that question Akitsu-san. There are many reasons why."

The young woman wrinkled her little pert nose at his answer to her. But it seemed to work as she whispered, "Why do you want to help me? I am broken."

The young Lord felt his heart ache at the words. He reached up not realizing what he was doing till his hands had wrapped around hers. He leaned close and whispered softly, "I was broken one too Akitsu-san. I know that all things that broken can become healed if just one person cares enough."

Akitsu blinked repeatedly at the words and the closeness of the young man. His words echoed through her head repeating over and over in amazement. Someone understood what she felt? Someone could care for her even though she was broken? It was as those feelings were going through her head that she could feel something strange. For the Sekirei of ice, she was always in a world alone and cold. But, now she could feel warmth. Warmth flowing from the hands of the young man into her, it felt as if her hands were on fire from his touch. Part of her wanted to pull away, she didn't deserve this warmth! She was broken she wanted to scream! But, instead she fell into the feeling of the warmth and closed her light grey eyes slowly. She didn't even realize what she was whispering, "Ashikabi-sama."

Harry's lips split into a bright smile at her words and even more the feelings he could sense within her. He gave her hands a squeeze and whispered, "Not yet, but I will find a way to make that true if you want. If you will choose to have me Akitsu-san, would you perhaps someday want me as your Ashikabi?"

The young woman who had never had kindness or hope latched to it light a child holding onto their first blanket. She squeezed his hands so tightly it started to hurt Harry as she whispered, "yes, yes, yes!"

Harry slowly started to stand up pulling the young woman up with him to stand at his side. He whispered softly to her, "Come let us get Musubi and go home."

Unfortunately while Harry's luck can be good, it can also be terrible at the same time. Normally in his life whenever something good would happen like making friends with Hermione, something horrible would come along with it, like a giant mountain troll. Now of course that same situation came to be for the young wizarding lord because as Harry stood up with Akitsu he felt a presence enter the park.

Normally Harry could sense strong Auras of power around him. Sometimes creatures like Veela, including Fleur, he could feel them when they were close by. He could always sense when he got older powerful witches or wizards that might be near, he even once sensed a vampire in the shadows of an alley. But, now he sensed power, just like Musubi but stronger, even stronger than Akitsu. A frown crossed the lips of the young Lord at the thought of this possible trouble.

The young man looked towards the direction of the power that he sensed and he could see before him a brown haired average height teenager walking at the side of tall man. The boy was dressed in an expensive white dress shirt and matching pants. But, it was the man beside him that drew the eye. The man had silver hair and grey eyes filled that had seen too much. He wore a black shirt and pants with a sword across his back. He moved like a leopard stalking prey, it was scary and yet beautiful. This man or perhaps Sekirei was a warrior born. Harry instantly let slip the elder wand into his hand from up his sleeve as he stared at the two of them.

The teenager came to a stop about ten feet away from Harry and his Sekirei and clapped with excitement, "How wonderful, we have found her, the scrapped number and a treat at the same time for us to enjoy."

"I think you are mistaken young man." Harry spoke up as he stepped before the Akitsu and Musubi much to their surprise. He offered the teenager a pleasant smile but his eyes were hard as gemstones as they stared at the boy. "I think you have found the wrong place to be."

"Oh and who are you to make sure a statement?" The teenager spoke with a smirk.

"Is it not polite in Japan to give your name before requesting it?" Harry stated back to the boy as he kept his eyes flickering towards the swordsman who was the real threat.

The teenager seemed affronted at the words and frowned at the foreigner. He took a deep breath slowly letting it out, "Very well, I am Hayato Mikogami and this here is Mutsu, Sekirei number five. We are here for the scrapped number, perhaps if you will give her to us you can leave without harm."

"I do not give away those people that are important to me Mikogami-san." Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy in anger. His eyes glowed killing curse green for moment as his emotions started to flash through his barriers. "She is not a procession to give away. She is my friend and someone important to me. If you wish her you will need to go through me to get to her."

Akitsu again felt warmth spread through her chest at the words of Harry. She stared at him with unashamed affectionate while clutching her chest.

Hayato smirked at the raven haired man before rolling his eyes, "If you insist. Mutsu, deal with them."

The male Sekirei had seen the flash and felt the power radiating form the Ashikabi. While his master may not have been very weary he was of the strange young man. Plus if the scrapped number seemed to have found the one she wanted.

Musubi had no such restraint. She smiled brightly and jumped up and down, "I will get to fight! I am Musubi number 88 and I shall be your opponent!"

Harry grimaced at the way this had devolved into a dangerous situation. He figured he would need to solve it before it became trouble. He was quite certain that Musubi wouldn't stand a chance again Mutsu. So he used his wand to cast a quick spell of summoning. Silent casting had been something that was necessary during the war, especially necessary with spells that he had a specialty in using.

Behind Hayato five serpents appeared unknown to the young man. Before anyone blinked over moved they slithered up and around the body of the young man. He squeaked in concern as his eyes went wide finding not one but five deadly vipers attached to his body.

Harry turned his gaze onto Mutsu and spoke up before the Sekirei moved, "Let us go and they will not harm him. Attack and the poison in their body will have him dead within one minute of a bite."

The male Sekirei looked far form happy with his Ashikabi threatened his eyes narrowed at the foreigner with a glare, "This is not the way of battle."

"No, it is not but I will not have you kill Musubi and Akitsu has the right to choose her fate. I will not allow any Sekirei to be forced in their path if I can help it. What is your choice?" Harry kept his eyes hard on the man ready at a moment's notice to pull his wand around from his back with a banisher spell practically on his tongue.

"How do I know that you will release him?" The swordsman asked his hand still on the hilt of his deadly katana. The male Sekirei seemed to be trying to intimidate the foreign wizard. Little did he knew that compared to staring down the Dark Lord, his stare was like a puppy's.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he stared down the Sekirei for long moments, "I give you my word. I did not come here to seek blood or pain for others. I am here merely for those I care about. If there is to be a battle if will be forced by your hand. The question is do you want bloodshed?"

Mutsu glanced towards his Ashikabi who had snakes wrapped around his body each of them with head heads near a major artery. It would take only a single bite and the venom would be deep into the bloodstream. There would be little he could do except take revenge for the teenagers death. It would serve no purpose. So he turned towards Harry and nodded once, "Very well, but next time no tricks."

Harry smiled brightly at the swordsman and nodded his head once, "Next time it will be an interesting fight. Come ladies."

Harry and Sekirei left the clearing in the park. A few minutes later the snakes disappeared into puffs of smoke. They would not hear the anger and argument that took place, it would not matter. It seemed that once again Harry's luck had found him something amazing. He had found a second companion, although a broken one, but perhaps one he could find a way to fix. For who knew better how to fix someone that was broken then someone broken themselves?

Harry smiled to Akitsu and Musubi brightly, "Come let us go inside and eat."

Musubi took off like a bolt of lightning towards the condo which caused Harry to laugh.

Harry couldn't help but think that life couldn't be too bad for him after all.

**Author Note: I had him acquire his second Sekirei rather quickly, there will be a lot more build up before he acquires anymore Sekirei. A few people have asked about the inn. He will not become a resident of the inn. Why would he? He has an amazing condo overlooking part of downtown in the city and plenty of room for him and his new roommates. I will explore the interaction of them all together soon and perhaps a bit of limes. I am debating the magical world in japan too, I might incorporate them some as well. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, good, bad, horrible? **


	4. Musubi is Musubi

Harry Potter and the Wagtails

Chapter 4 – Musubi is Musubi

By Jamnaz79

Notification: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Sekirei. This is written for fun and enjoyment nothing but that. I do not claim rights to anything.

_Harry and Sekirei left the clearing in the park. A few minutes later the snakes disappeared into puffs of smoke. They would not hear the anger and argument that took place, it would not matter. It seemed that once again Harry's luck had found him something amazing. He had found a second companion, although a broken one, but perhaps one he could find a way to fix. For who knew better how to fix someone that was broken then someone broken themselves?_

_Harry smiled to Akitsu and Musubi brightly, "Come let us go inside and eat."_

_Musubi took off like a bolt of lightning towards the condo which caused Harry to laugh. _

_Harry couldn't help but think that life couldn't be too bad for him after all._

~~ HP & W ~~

Harry laughed lightly at the excitement for food of Musubi as she sprinted off leaving a bit of dust in the air. The funniest part was the fact that she took off running in the wrong direction! Instead of heading back towards the condo, the beautiful bountiful young woman ran in the complete opposite direction.

"I guess returning to home is out of the picture. It seems we shall be going out to dinner today." The wizard shook his head with a small smile curling the edges of his lips. He turned to his new companion who was standing there in silence. His eyes slowly looked her up and down and made a decision at her weary expression. Harry offered his arm to her with a smile, "Akitsu, will you escort me to help find you wayward sister?"

The beautiful young sekirei's lips pressed together looking at the arm with a stoic expression her eyes looked from the offered arm up to the face of Harry. The warmth she saw there was amazing and tingled something inside of her. He was treating her well, he wanted her at his side. Things she didn't expect and again stunned the young woman. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his arm pressing between her firm chest which was barely concealed by her lab coat. "Yes please."

Harry blinked at the warm globes pressed against his arm and looked down at her rather enjoying the sight. Hell who wouldn't? He shook his head once and gently extracted his arm from her, "One thing first. Let me see how this looks for you."

He slowly looked around and saw they were alone so he flicked his wrist palm open and a small stick just over a foot long appeared in his hand. He raised it up and silently concentrated. The Lab coat that Akitsu wore slowly changed into a elegant white kimono with a symbol of a Lion grasping a sword and scroll of House Potter over the heart. The kimono appeared to now be made of silk and although it looked a little tight in the chest it fit far better than the coat did. His eyes turned towards her little feet and flicked the stick again and a pair of sandals appeared on her feet slowly wrapping straps around her ankles. "There that looks much better till we can find you some permanent clothing. Do you like it Akitsu-san?"

Akitsu, Sekirei number seven looked at her new Ashikabi in amazement. He had some type if power like a Sekirei! He had just waved his stick and turned her cloak into clothing. It was clothing he picked for her and made for her! This was the first time in her life that someone actually wanted to give her something. Now to top that off it was the man that wanted to be her Ashikabi that wanted to give it to her. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She couldn't understand it, humans were not supposed to be able to do things like this! Most Sekirei couldn't do things like this even! Sure they could have their own powers of lightning, fire, ice, swords, etc. But nothing was ever like this before. Akitsu tried to buy time for her mind to catch up with what happened so she wet her lips. She slowly tracing her tongue along them not realizing the effect this might have on her new Ashikabi. "Ashikabi-sama, how did you do this?"

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand disappeared. He offered again his arm to her with a smile which she latched onto between her warm full breasts. The smile he offered her was distracting as they started to walk in the direction that Musubi left to. He figured eventually she would stop and turn around realizing that she had lost them, "Well Akitsu. That is a long story and a large secret. I really perhaps should not have shown you that but you are going to be my Sekirei so I should trust you with my secrets right?"

She didn't speak only nodded her head at her words listening carefully. It was almost as if she hung on his every word as she walked along attached to him. The adoration in the eyes of her was startling to Harry. Was this how he was when he first left the Dursley family for the first time? Did he want to latch onto anyone that would show kindness to him? It was so long ago that it was hard to remember how he was back then. Instead he offered her a warm smile that reached his eyes, trying to show her comfort and that she wouldn't lose him, "Well I am from an ancient family of people who have special powers. We have lived in England for over two thousand years, always a Potter was part of the society that my family was from. That symbol on your chest is my house seal. It means you are a part of my family."

Akitsu blinked and looked down at the lion with the sword and scroll. One hand slowly withdrew from her grasp of Harry's arm to slowly brush her fingertips against the lion. Her eyes grew wide again as she looked up at him, "Why am I wearing it then?

Harry stopped a moment and turned his eyes towards her with a bit of confusion leaking into his emeralds. His free hand reached up and tentatively touched her hand on the lion, "You are my Sekirei Akitsu, I plan to bond you as mine. That makes you one of my family. Do you not want to be part of House Potter?"

She shook her head side to side an expression of concern mixed with fear filling her face, "No Ashikabi-sama, but I am not worthy of being part of your house. I am broken."

The eyes of the young wizard flashed with anger filling them. It was so strong that they glowed for a moment causing bright neon green. The young man's hand lowered down from the lion and grabbed hold of Akitsu's hand with a strong squeeze for a human. His voice was deep and filled with anger as he spoke, "You will never say that again. You will never call yourself unworthy, you will never call yourself broken. If you feel you must be bond to me to become fully whole then I will make it my duty to find a way. But, I swear to you on my life and magic that I will find a way for you Akitsu. So mote it be!"

Harry's eyes burned with fire as he looked into the gaze of Akitsu. His body seemed to fill up with energy of his magic. He slowly leaned forward towards her and took hold of her lips against his own surprising her. While her Sekirei symbol did not react, she did feel a burning fire from the young man that surprised her. That fire mixed with a passion for life that he seemed to have that pulled her from her despair. They stayed together captured against one another, not realizing it when Harry's hand released her own and encircled her waist. Finally after a minute they came up for air only for Harry to keep her pinned by his passionate gaze, "Do you understand me Akitsu?"

The surprise wore off from the beautiful Sekirei as she met the eyes of the strange man that had captivated her. It was a small thing for most but a huge difference when the corners of her lips turned upwards into a faint smile. If anyone had not seen her a few hours before in her misery saw her they would not notice a difference. Nevertheless to Harry who had learned the hard way to get a keen eye on others saw the remarkable difference. Her voice whispered softly, "As you wish Ashikabi-sama."

The young man stepped back creating a distance by a foot and took hold of her free hand. He turned to start to lead her away from the park in search of their wayward sister. Harry's voice was now playful and teasing as he spoke up, "Good, I would not like to have to punish you worse than I just had to."

A faint crimson crept over the cheeks of the young woman as she envisioned what type of punishments her Ashikabi might envision.

~~ HP & W ~~

Peace. It was something that Harry always wanted for his life but never had growing up. First it was the Dursley family treating him worse than a Malfoy House Elf. Next it was the eyes always watching at Hogwarts. No matter where he was someone was always watching what he was doing, portraits, ghosts, hell he caught Myrtle more than once watching him urinate! Next came Tom Riddle, he now refused to call him the silly made up name Voldemort, who wanted him dead just to prove he was above fate. Add in crazy reporters, creepy stalker red heads, hanger on friends who wanted something from him, the public exposure of being famous to wizards and witches of Britain and you end up with zero personal space and zero peace. So it was peace that drove him in many respects to get away from the Wizarding World and find out more about the muggle world. He turned down numerous accolades, some like Order of Merlin first class he was still given, he turned down jobs and sponsorships, and he walked away from governmental power.

Unfortunately when Harry finally had his peace he realized too late that peace was boring. Peace was waking up to the same routine each day and studying for schooling. Peace was running businesses and economic powers that his family had others ready and paid to control for him. Peace was monotonous.

So he tried to find something else to fill the void of excitement that had been his life up to that point. Women seemed a first place to start and he found plenty willing. He learned many things over those few years he got away from the wizarding world. He stepped back in to learn a few facts. Like the fact that Pansy Parkinson didn't have a gag reflex. That the Greengrass sisters were far too close to one another to be comfortable but made a hell of a good time. Harry learned that the Patil twins were not actually identical because Padme had a small birthmark of Mickey Mouse on her upper inner thigh. He also learned that Fleur Weasley nee' Delacour could bend in ways that a man could only dream of.

When women didn't fulfill his need for adventure he tried to find other ways. It was part of the reason that he now wanted to become a doctor. The thrill that was war and battle may not be there for him by choice but the thrill of fighting death, an amusing pun since he was supposedly her master, to save someone was a thrill he could enjoy. It was a thrill and adrenaline rush that let him make a difference in the world at the same time exploiting his natural abilities.

Of course now that he had the Sekirei and found himself in the middle of a game of war perhaps he might find his rush elsewhere. Then again being the Ashikabi of Musubi how could someone not get into the middle of mischief?

~~~ HP & W ~~~

They had not realized how far back they had gotten from Musubi. It seemed the girl could run fast when she was hungry. Worse she could run fast and get lost very easily. Even worse it seemed that Musubi could run fast, get lost, and find trouble extremely easily. Once again Harry came onto a scene of Musubi facing off half naked against the BDSM twins.

From appearances it seemed that Musubi's clothing had been torn badly, she had been burned by lightning and was in pain. Now granted she was a Sekirei too so most likely could take care of herself but that didn't matter much to Harry. This was his Sekirei, his friend and perhaps more someday dancing around bolts of lightning.

It was an impressive sight the way she could one moment roll to the side before dropping into a split to dodge a bolt of lightning. Normally it would be an even more impressive sight to Harry the face that her chest was only barely covered by the top of her shirt since the bottom and mid-drift had been burned to a crisp. The beautiful woman was a sight to see that could and would stop traffic. But, this wasn't a concern of Harry for now, no the fact that someone he considered a friend was in trouble was his only concern.

Now the old Gryffindor Harry would have went off half-cocked to fling stunning spells in a react first study second method. The new Harry was different, he was careful and planning. Besides there were too many muggles around and despite this little war of Sekirei being allowed he doubted a fight with wizards would be taken well. This left one option, he had a new friend who could even the odds, "Akitsu would you please help me by defending your sister? It seems these two thing that they have the right to harm her."

"Yes Ashikabi-sama!" The words were spoken at a normal tone of voice from any other but it would practically be a yell from the silent beautiful woman. Her hand raised slowly upwards as the water seemed to condense from the air itself forming together into large spikes of ice. They floated before the young woman as she watched carefully and silently.

It seemed that the lightning twins had still not noticed the arrival of Harry or Akitsu. Harry's lips twisted into a smirk as he remembered the first rule of combat. Constant Vigilance! He whispered softly, "You may attack now Akitsu."

"Yes Ashikabi-sama!" The words were whispered softly but the spears of ice shot out towards the BDSM twins at speeds close to a bullet. It was only at the last moment that they noticed the oncoming arrival threatening their very lives. Of course being Sekirei they dodged, but even with their amazing reflexes they could barely get out of the way to survive. One thin icicle had gouged through the right calf of Hikari while Hibiki had an icicle in her left bicep.

Neither of the two dangerous beautiful women looked very happy as they turned to glare at Harry and Akitsu. If looks could kill then Harry could count the moments left in his life. Of course having already been stared down by Voldemort before this was not much to worry about. Still to be safe he slipped his wand down his sleeve into his palm and used a wandless disillusionment spell on the wand itself. A simple trick he had learned over the years, now he was armed at least in this dangerous situation with none the wiser.

The woman with the ice spear in her arm spoke up, "What are you doing here scrapped number?"

The second twin, Hikari joined her, "This is none of your concern. Be gone from here and let them part of the Sekirei Plan handle themselves."

Harry turned his emerald gaze onto his newest Sekirei and could see their words cause her to flinch, yet she remained rigid with spears of ice floating around her. Seeing she was fine he turned to look at the twins, "You should be careful who you insult. I have learned over the years that it can become dangerous to insult those that you do not know."

"You don't belong here human. This is not your fight. Be gone before I give you a shock!" Hikari called back with anger flickering in her eyes.

Harry's lips twisted with a frown as he stared back hard at the woman. He could tell she was quick to temper, yet before he could speak up another voice joined them.

"Do not threaten my Ashikabi-sama!" The voice of Musubi cried out as she leapt in front of Harry. She stood before him with her chest puffing heavily and right arm crossed over her breasts. Her left arm held defensively before her.

After the threat both BDSM twin's eyes grew wide as they saw Akitsu's ice spears grow more numerous. The silent stoic Sekirei's eyes taking on a glint of protectiveness as the icicles started to spin around her and now Harry. Her voice carried even if it was only a whisper, "You will not harm my Ashikabi-sama."

Hibiki blinked and reached over to her twin gripping her arm gently, "Wait she was winged. If she was winged there was no point to fight her."

The temper seemed to calm down for Hikari as she still glared at Harry and Akitsu for attacking her and her twin. "You are their Ashikabi?"

"Yes I am. You attacked Musubi two on one. Akitsu was merely evening the odds. I will give you this one chance to retreat." Harry's words rang out loud and clear. His disillusioned wand flicked once at his side and his eyes started to glow a neon green as the aura around him of power filled the young man, "Because if you try to harm either of them again, I promise you that you will not leave his place alive. Now choose."

The twins looked back and forth and swallowed. They had seen an aura like that before but only from two people in the first discipline squad. Add to the fact that they only attack unwinged Sekirei so they had no reason to be here and their choice was easy. Still Hikari needed to get in the last word, "Just be thankful we are letting you go so easily!"

After those words were spoken the pair disappeared quickly heading off away from Harry and his two little birds. The wizard turned and smiled at them both, the fire from his eyes gone and the aura warm and friendly as always. Both Musubi and Akitsu stared at him a little weary at first having seen his display of raw power. Harry just reached forward and took hold of each of their hands in one of his own. He gave them each a squeeze and smile before sniffing once, "Perhaps we shall go have lunch at home and shop later. Not to mention you need a bath Musubi."

"I like baths, lets go have one together!" Musubi smiled brightly before starting to walk/drag them home.

Harry was pulled behind a little stunned at the statement but hell who was he to argue with the idea?

**Author note: I am not sure how much I like parts of this chapter, but I figured a small little bit of combat. I promise some longer battle scenes in the future, I just need to warm up to the world and writing the different characters. I still haven't figured out the full set for who Harry will claim. It seems a lot of folks really want Uzume. So perhaps he will pick her up. Let me know your thoughts and wants.**


	5. Akitsu's problem

.

**Harry Potter and the Wagtails**

**Chapter 5 – Akitsu's problem**

**By Jamnaz79**

Notification: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Sekirei. This is written for fun and enjoyment nothing but that. I do not claim rights to anything.

_After those words were spoken the pair disappeared quickly heading off away from Harry and his two little birds. The wizard turned and smiled at them both, the fire from his eyes gone and the aura warm and friendly as always. Both Musubi and Akitsu stared at him a little weary at first having seen his display of raw power. Harry just reached forward and took hold of each of their hands in one of his own. He gave them each a squeeze and smile before sniffing once, "Perhaps we shall go have lunch at home and shop later. Not to mention you need a bath Musubi."_

"_I like baths, lets go have one together!" Musubi smiled brightly before starting to walk/drag them home. _

_Harry was pulled behind a little stunned at the statement but hell who was he to argue with the idea?_

~~~ HP & W ~~~

The woman leaned against air conditioner on a rooftop watching the battle play out below her. The little fight was an amusing sight overall but over far too quickly. She took another deep swig of her bottle of sake. The twins had done a number onto the fist type Sekirei. She was about to turn away when things actually got interesting.

The battle had been interrupted by a strange man. He looked far different than any possible Ashikabi that she had seen so far in this city. He was definitely a foreigner with his bright emerald eyes and messy black hair, perhaps of Australian or English decent. But, that was not drew her eye to him, it was instead the power that was within him. He could feel the power flowing through the boy and it was surprising. He sensed different than anyone she had ever saw before.

She was so intrigued by the sight before her she leaned against the edge of the building. Her dark purple dressed raised up against her juicy thighs exposing her silk black panties. Her eyes watched now very interested in the fight as of all things the Sekirei behind the young man was the scrapped number seven. A slight smile crossed Kazehana's lips at the fact that Akitsu had found someone that actually accepted her.

Kazehana had no interest before in finding an Ashikabi. She had thought she found love back when she was on the disciplinary squad but sadly that was not correct. So when this foolish game started she had planned to stay out of it. But, no this young man before her was interesting. His words and actions to defend his Sekirei caused a strange feeling in under the large chest of the beautiful woman. She had to get away. She had to think this over, figure out if this was correct or just her mind playing tricks on her. She was not meant to end up becoming part of Minaka's foolishness. Kazehana turned and fled along the rooftops towards the North to find a certain inn to stay at and figure out her own thoughts and reaction to the strange handsome man.

~~~ HP & W ~~~

It was luck that saw Harry and his two companions back to his condo before his transfiguration of Akitsu's clothing ended. Not that it mattered much since Musubi was showing her assets practically to the world anyways with the horrible condition of her clothing! Harry quickly ushered them inside and closed the door as he looked back and forth between them.

He offered them both a bright smile, "I will have one of the House elves acquire and lay out some clothing for each of you. For now Musubi why don't you go take a bath while I show Akitsu the residence and prepare some food?"

The excitable Sekirei bounced from toes to heels of her feet as she smiles brightly. Musubi raised her arms excited, exposing her bountiful gifts to Harry without realizing or caring as she smiled childishly, "Alright Ashikabi-sama!"

As the girl took off so quickly almost a bit of steam was left in the air Harry turned towards his silent companion. He offered her a warm smile and reached out his hand to her, "Akitsu, thank you for helping to save Musubi. I really appreciate what you did there."

The slightest hint of crimson touched the cheeks of the beautiful woman that was again in a lab coat only. She bowed her head gently as grey looked into Harry's emeralds. She didn't speak but took hold of the offered hand with a small squeeze.

Harry smiled turning his head away to break the gaze of the strange woman that seemed so close after only meeting her hours before. He started to lead her through the condo showing her different rooms one by one. The condo had multiple rooms for guests, one of which he assigned to her for her use. He showed her shortly a room filled with bookshelves and turned into a makeshift library. It was strange that the room looked to be small on the outside but inside it was massive filled with rows upon rows of knowledge and works. Next there was a large bathing chamber which was currently occupied by a singing off-key Musubi.

Harry ended the tour at the master bedroom of Harry's which had clothing laid out by one of his House elves for the Sekirei. The room itself had a rather large bed, closet, on suite. "I will leave you here to get dressed as I start to cook some food for us. We shall go get some more proper clothing tomorrow because I feel there has been enough excitement today. After the meal we shall start to work on the issue of binding you to me. I expect results will not take too long to figure out."

Harry turned away from the young woman and left the room. He did not see the startled expression on the face of Akitsu. Despite all Harry had told her, she was still surprised that Harry would keep his word. That he was actually going to look into the ability to make her his Sekirei. If Harry had looked back he would have seen true emotion on the face of Akitsu. That emotion was in the form of a pair of tears rolling down her cheeks.

~~~ HP & W ~~~

Harry knelt down on a futon staring at Akitsu in the middle of her room. Musubi had long since gotten bored and went to watch the television. He could vaguely hear her singing to some cartoon. But, his concentration was centered on Akitsu. There was a riddle here and Harry unfortunately due to the influence of Hermione learned to the unsolved riddles.

The raven haired man had been at this for three hours so far. His legs were cramped and he was exhausted form the use of magic. But, he needed to find the answers. He felt that he was on the verge of understanding. The verge of figuring out the riddle that was before his eyes. He only needed to press on stubbornly. If there was one thing that was true about Harry Potter, it was that he was stubborn.

He gently reached outwards to brush his fingertips along the cheek of Akitsu. Over his eyes at the moment he wore his glasses enspelled to see magic. So he missed the crimson that came to the cheeks of the beautiful young woman. He was so focused on her magic, the waves of her power rotating form her body. The beautiful young Sekirei had surprised him that he had not only a magical core but a strong one. It was strangely shaped and seemed to be compressed with blocks around it. It was almost as if someone had forcefully made the magic of the girl required to only function in a certain function!

As Harry dragged his fingertips along her cheek, his nails slowly dragged downwards against her chin and neck. He could feel the flow of her magic circling around her body under her skin. It was like mini ley lines that circled around her. It was truly fascinating. Where his own powers normally circled around a core of himself, Akitsu's seemed to flow outwards to the edges of her body. It was very different and something he had never seen before. Still, if she had the magic then perhaps the key would be finding a way to unlock the different blocks on her body. He had to be careful though if he made a single mistake he could cause the entire network of her ley lines to falter and fall apart.

Harry's fingertips traced with calloused hands down her neck towards between her firm chest. He could see the main line that normally ran upwards from her heart, where her core was centered to flow up into her mouth. There was a large block there that seemed to be multi-layered. Most likely that block was why she could not be bound by an Ashikabi. If this was the pathway and it was blocked securely and it appeared on purpose, then how would be unblock it without harming her. Or perhaps find another opening to inject his magic.

Another droplet of sweat rolled from his forehead down his nose slowly till it was about to fall off. He was surprised when he felt the delicate hand of the young woman across from him reach forward and brush the sweat from his face. Like a spell all of its own Harry blinked out of his thoughts and study and realized how hard he had pushed his magic. He felt his body covered in sweat and sheer exhaustion rush over his body.

Harry pulled off the glasses and folded them up before looking up at Akitsu with a smile. "I am sorry I took so long to study you."

"You may study me as much as you wish Ashikabi-sama." The beautiful brown haired girl spoke barely above a whisper.

"I may take you up on that offer someday." A bit of crimson flashed on Harry's cheeks before he could stop it. He let out a deep breath and leaned back onto the balls of his feet. Then slowly reached up and ran his fingertips through his grimy hair. A grimace escaped his lips at the disgust of his appearance.

It must have been spotted as Akitsu stood up slowly before she bowed, "Sit Ashikabi-sama. Rest and I will draw you a bathe."

A small smile flashed over the lips of the young man as he nodded his head in acceptance. He watched the sway of her hips as she left the room. That sway screamed beauty, but the wizard drifted back into his thoughts. It was strange to Harry that Akitsu did not ask what he found. But, he was almost certain that part of her expected that he never would find anything. It was quite the opposite though. He had found so many lines of power in her that it was a maze. It actually took him hours just to unravel the correct one heading towards her mouth and that was one of the largest line.

Ten minutes later Akitsu slid open the door again. Harry slowly stood and followed his beautiful guest towards the bathing chamber. They walked by the room with the television where he spotted Musubi passed out drooling on the couch before a screen of cartoons. They passed his master bedroom which the door was closed still securely. It was obvious that Akitsu valued her master's privacy and respected it. Finally they came before the bathing chamber where Akitsu held open the doorway for him.

Harry stepped into the bathing chamber which had a large roman tub that could comfortably seat six raised from the floor. He felt soft hands slide over his shoulders as she slowly slid off his robes to allow them to fall to the ground. Harry was surprised at the gentle touch of her fingertips as they rubbed against the sides of the back of his neck gently. It was obvious that Akitsu had a magic touch and was willing to use it. His eyes slowly started to close as he leaned against those hands only catching himself before he passed out standing up!

Harry shook his head to clear the sleep away and spoke up, "Thank you Akitsu. I will enjoy the bathe, please rest for a time yourself."

"Of course Ashikabi-sama," The voice of the brown haired beauty spoke up before the door slid close behind Harry. The young man didn't bother looking behind him to make certain she was gone. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. Then he slid off his pants and boxers to toss them into the growing pile with the robes and shirt.

Harry climbed the three wooden stairs before he settled down into the roman tub. His eyes closed as once as he felt the steam rising around his body. The warm water jetted against his weary muscles and tired frame. The magical and metal work he did with Akitsu was exhausting even if there was little physical work to it. But the young man was exhausted from what he did with Akitsu. Still he felt extremely positive at the progression he had made so far. Even more he was happy overall, spending time today with the two Sekirei made him happy for the first time in a long time. His life had never been easy but since the war he had thrown his everything into his learning and schooling.

So far Japan was different, he had a cause. His new cause was for freedom for a group of people that were being oppressed. That group, the Sekirei might even be related to magicals in some way. They had a core after all so they were not that different so far. The difference from the past was instead of a Dark Lord he had a large muggle cooperation to deal with. A part of him wondered if muggle corporations might be far deadlier then any Dark Lord.

A splash into the water woke Harry from his thoughts and concerns. His eyes looked up to the sight of Akitsu in the water right before him holding soap and a wash cloth. A look of surprise rushed over the face of Harry at her being there. She looked back at him innocently as she wet the cloth and started to rub the soap over it. "Ashikabi-sama has not started to soap himself up so I have decided to join you to make certain that it is done."

A hundred different lines ran through the head of the young man. A hundred different responses of why this was a bad idea with the woman before him being just met this day number one among them. Still they were all silenced as his eyes slowly glanced up and down her body hungrily. Harry opened his mouth to speak but surprised himself when he said, "That sounds wonderful Akitsu-chan."

Only after Harry spoke a bit of praise to her suggestion did the young woman turn crimson in her cheeks. She moved forward till she was at his side and the cloth was well lathered up, "Master please turn your back to me."

"Very well," Harry shifted in his seat till he was back towards her. His eyes closed against as he felt her rub the scratchy cloth up and down his scarred back.

The war wounds and years of torture were obvious on the back of the young man. They were all present to the eyes of Akitsu who may not have physical scars but had far deeper emotional ones. She could feel each time her fingertips brushed his back her master would shiver. She would have to admit she took advantage of the situation and placed down the soap to use her free hand to rub his back in slow small circles starting from just over his firm buttocks and working upwards.

Harry let out a soft moan as he felt her hands now massaging to his worn and tired back. He leaned towards her touch unknowingly as his eyes were kept tightly closed. Her fingertips slowly worked over corded muscles upwards till she rubbed against the back of his neck in smooth, slow circles working against the tight muscles on the back of his neck. He could feel his stress and concerns slowly being rubbed away. Just before he was to turn around her felt her breath hot against his neck as she whispered, "I will do the front now master…"

Before Harry could turn around Akitsu pressed herself against his back. Her firm chest rubbing gently against him as her hands wrapped around the front of his body. Her right hand holding the wash cloth started to move up and down his chest rubbing against him. Her left hand continued to run his fingernails against his sides slowly. She could feel her master shiver. She could hear him purr almost in contentment from her ministrations. When she felt him almost ready she whispered again in a hot breath as her lips almost brushed against his earlobe, "Master I have finished the upper part of your body. I will do the lower part now."

Harry's eyes slowly crept open as he shivered from her whisper. He started to turn around to stop her as he had not brought her back to the apartment for this tonight. But, he never got the chance as the young beautiful brunette slid under the water. All of his future plans to stop her fell on deaf ears and were forgotten as she felt her mouth take brush against his manhood. Harry couldn't help but think he was going to love being an Ashikabi…

Author Note: That is it for the next chapter. I know it was a short chapter and not very much happened honestly. But, I think I will need to build the relationship of Harry and Akitsu and Musubi before he looks out for other Sekirei. Yes, it is sorta following along a bit of the manga for now. But, I plan to shift away from it eventually. I just need to get the ground portion down and ready first. I hope you will see a divergent portion in the next few chapters. Also they should be longer chapters too. I decided Uzume won't be in his harem sorry. I think I will do an OC or two instead.


End file.
